Many types of project require a sequence of steps to be performed. For instance, a recipe can include a listing of operations to be performed to make a particular dish of food. A cookbook lists the sequence of steps of the recipe, but gives no indication to the reader whether a step has been completed. When a user attempts to cook the dish using the recipe, it can be distracting and time-consuming for the user to repeatedly go back to the recipe and check what the next step is. This can also cause mishaps such as overcooking or burning while consulting the cookbook.
Electronic systems that instruct a user may require user input to control the system. For instance, a user may review an online video of performance of a sequence of steps, but may have to pause and rewind the video multiple times to follow along when performing the steps his or herself. These systems may cause difficulties for a user who has not completed the project before, as the user must perform the steps of the task and also provide user input to the electronic system to keep track of the directions. This switching between the task and the directions for the task interrupts the ability of the user to performing the required steps correctly and efficiently.